Do you remember?
by Therkita
Summary: Maybe you are important to me... maybe you really did care! Mikan's POV! my 2nd fanfic


Do you remember?

By: Therkita

Mikan's POV

How many years has it been since we met? 3? 5? I guess 6. Since we met when we were 10. You used to tease me a lot and I wouldn't refuse to lose. When you were kidnapped by Reo, I had no idea why I followed you. Why did I care? You were always so selfish to me! Maybe there was a special meaning. When I finally reached you, I saw you were so weak and tired. You're such an idiot for using your Alice on him and you knew you were so weak! Baka! Just thinking about these make me cry! Wait… why would I cry for you? You're such an idiot! When you told me to run, I refused to do it! I really didn't want to leave you! Maybe you're special to me… Maybe I love you… I doubt it… Even though I'll love you… I doubt you'll return this feeling to me…

I was alone in my room. My thoughts are playing with me again! I couldn't get to sleep. Did I love you or not? I love you because you played a special role in my life… maybe I loved the way you teased me… maybe sometimes I really appreciate you helping me when I'm in trouble… maybe… I really do love you. When Ruka-pyon told me that you help people out in weird ways, I said he was wrong. You're just playing tricks. When I finally realized it, I guess you really did care about the people around you.

I can't sleep! Damn! I went out of my room and walked to you're favorite sakura tree. I sat down and thought about you once again.

_Remember we'd be up all night._

_Talking till the morning light._

_Like the way it used to be._

_Those simple days just you and me._

_I see you baby, I know what's on your mind._

_Because you look like you've got something to say._

_I might not say those words anymore._

_But maybe it just ain't my way._

I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I said. I saw someone in front of me and I stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Baka! You can't even notice my silhouette?" the voice answered.

I know that voice. That deep voice that I loved. It was him!

"Na-Natsume?" I uttered

"Took you long." he said. I finally saw his whole self. I saw his crimson eyes that I sometimes got lost in. I saw his evil smile that I used to get annoyed at. I saw the guy I loved.

_You asked me do I love you but_

_Do you remember why I walked on water for you?_

_Do you remember my first steps on the moon?_

_Have you ever wondered why I gave three wishes to you?_

_You ask the question but the answer lies in you._

_The answer lies in you._

"What are you doing here? It's so late and here you are sitting in the cold." Natsume said. Is he worried for me? No! I doubt it.

He went near me and took of his jacket and placed it on me. I was surprised. What is he doing? Maybe he's gonna play another trick on me again! I wouldn't fall for it! Not this time!

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Is this another trick?!"

"Iie." Was his response.

_Remember we'd used to laugh and say "No one understood our way."_

_And there were times when you were crying._

_You were knocking on my door._

_I was there to shelter your pain._

_I say to you baby to get that off your mind._

_We could make it to a brighter day._

_I might not say those words anymore._

_But maybe I can make it my way._

He went nearer to me. "Wh-what are you do-?!" He cut off my sentence when he hugged me. My heart is beating so fast. All these emotions I'm feeling. Why is he hugging me?

He answered me. "Baka! I wouldn't play a trick on you in this condition. Why would I? Mikan, I …"

Did he just say my name?! This is the second time he ever said it! But why?

"Why? "I" what?" I asked him.

"I love you Mikan." Was what he said.

_You asked me do I love you but_

_Do you remember why I walked on water for you?_

_Do you remember my first steps on the moon?_

_Have you ever wondered why I gave three wishes to you?_

_You ask the question but the answer lies in you._

_The answer lies in you._

I think I'm dreaming! But I hope to Kami-sama that I'm not! This is my dream! To hear does three words right from your mouth!

"Wh-what did you say Natsume?" I asked him.

"Baka! Are you deaf? I love you!" He answered me almost in a whisper. But I heard it. Coming out of his mouth. Yes! It was truly from him! This isn't a dream anymore! It was real. Tears were streaming down my face. I thought you wouldn't return this feeling to me!

"Do you love me the way I love you?" I wrapped my arms around him.

_The answer, girl, lies within your heart._

_Just take a look inside._

He was speechless. But I answered him, "Natsume, I love you too!"

_You asked me do I love you but_

_Do you remember why I walked on water for you?_

_Do you remember my first steps on the moon?_

_Have you ever wondered why I gave three wishes to you?_

_You ask the question but the answer lies in you._

_The answer lies in you._

He tightened the grip of the hug he was giving me as the Sakura petals were falling from the tree. And before I knew it, he planted a soft kiss in my lips.

_I love you, Mikan._

_Aishiteru, Natsume._

Yay its done! I finally did it! Thank you! Review please! The italized words are from a song called "Do you remember" by Aaron Carter. Dedicated to all my friends! weeee!


End file.
